


Chin Up

by feitan420



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers if you haven't finished the game, someone tell them it's going to be alright, this is just a short fic abt prompto and iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feitan420/pseuds/feitan420
Summary: Prompto and Iris have a late night talk.





	

_ Oh man, that’s the one. And he said I had a goofy grin? _

 

A light chuckle slipped out of Prompto as he sat beneath the endless stars that plagued Lucis. 

 

_ I wonder if…maybe... _

 

Prompto studied the old photo of him and his best friend, trying to ignore the burning feeling of nostalgia at the pit of his stomach.

 

The warmth of the nearby fire soothed his aching bones. His fingers, still a bit sore from the day’s gunslinging, slowly traced the edge of the photograph. His indigo eyes, though tempted to flutter shut at the wistful sound of crackling flames, remained focused on the soft eyes staring back at him. 

  
Ten years. Ten goddamn years. 

 

It were times like these when Prompto wished he could have at least said something, anything to him, before Noctis left their reality. 

 

No, not left. Taken.

 

Noctis was stolen from him. And Prompto hated himself for being so angry, it just wasn’t fucking fair. He knew it was selfish of him, but he couldn’t help how he felt. 

 

_ Why...why couldn’t there have been more time? _

 

“Overthinking again?” 

  
The small voice threw Prompto off guard for a minute, but he offered a faint smile as Iris trudged over to where he sat. Whatever brown hair that wasn’t pulled into a messy bun framed her pale face, and although she was twenty-five now, that little moogle doll never left her side. 

 

She plopped herself down on the ground with a huff and yawned ever so dramatically, stretching outward until all the bones in her toned body popped in unison. It was indeed a rough day of hunting for the both of them.

 

“Man it’s late, shouldn’t you be asleep? Weirdo.” she said as Prompto scoffed and glanced at the time on his camera. 

  
“Just 3:38 am. I’m sure the sun’ll be up soon,” he sighed, managing to get a sleepy giggle out of Iris, who turned to him with dark eyes that no longer appeared tired. 

 

“Hey. What’s on your mind?” she asked, but Prompto knew that she already had the answer. Iris was always quick to read others and could figure out exactly what they were thinking near perfectly. 

 

_ Heh, just like her brother Gladio. _ Prompto called it the Amicitia Sixth Sense, and as terrifying as it can be, he came to appreciate it, especially when he drowned himself in his own thoughts. 

 

As much as he enjoyed Gladio and Iggy’s company, partnering up with Iris during hunts brought a special companionship Prompto didn’t realize he needed in Noct’s absence. Iris not only reminded him, on several occasions, that it really is okay to cry and that he is a human being, but she also kept his head above water. 

 

_ Likes floaties,  _ Prompto would silently say to himself.  _ Iris! You are my floaties, really cool chocobo floaties that save me from drowning. _

 

“I just...I miss him,” Prompto whispered, trying to keep himself composed. He was getting better at holding back his tears. Hell, ten years is a long time to practice.

 

Iris looked at her friend, a mixture of understanding and sorrow etched upon her face. 

 

“I miss him too, ya know?” Iris finally admitted in a hushed tone, her scarred fingers playing with the blades of grass beneath them. “Noct...he’s coming back. I know he is, it’s just...I don’t know...Father always explained how everything will naturally just fall into place and that we shouldn’t worry about the future. To trust in the gods, and in our king. But sometimes...” 

 

Her voice trailed off, and her face contorted into such a solemn look that Prompto felt a sharp pain in his heart. “Sometimes I feel like those words weren’t just for me and Glady, but for himself, too.”   
  
_ Iris. _

 

Prompto took a minute to fully process her words. He wanted to tell her that, no, she was right, that he was just moping. That Noct  _ was  _ coming back and that soon everything would be okay. They wouldn’t have to spend anymore days in total darkness, fighting back daemons to get by, struggling to remember just what a sunrise looked like before all of this.

 

Ignis and Gladio and Iris, and Noctis and himself. They could all go back to the days where they could just do whatever, Prompto didn’t care. As long as they were all together again, and could laugh together and enjoy the little things like before, and he could capture those moments that he cherished so  _ damn _ much with his camera in the warm, welcoming sunlight. And Noctis, holy shit. Noctis would be  _ king.  _

 

That’s what Prompto wanted to say to Iris right then.

 

Instead, Prompto offered her another one of his signature smiles, the kind of smile that no matter who you were or what you were feeling right then and there, you felt hope. 

 

“Some prophecy, huh?” Prompto laughed, but it was empty. 

“Ha, you can say that again,” Iris halfheartedly replied, then turned abruptly toward Prompto as he began humming a familiar tune.    
  
Iris recognized it immediately as one of her favorite songs she often sang while making dinner or training outside. She recalled the time Prompto asked about it one day after stopping by Cape Caem to rest after a long hunt with Ignis and Gladio. When she told him the name, Prompto just stared at her for a second before briskly responding, “Huh, catchy!” and then ran off to eat supper, humming it all the while. 

 

Iris wasn’t exactly sure why, but the fact that Prompto still remembered the tune comforted her. A genuine smile graced her face, and she looked toward the millions of stars above as if they were an audience enjoying the show.

  
Iris cheerfully chimed in, swaying her body back and forth. Prompto began tapping his foot to the rhythm and nodding his head side to side, stuck between humming and laughing as Iris stood up and twirled around the dancing fire, both of their voices harmoniously drifting up into the night sky.    


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm real rusty at writing, but this game has taken over my life. I really wanted to know more about how things were during the time skip, especially with Iris and Prompto. Plus, these two have such a good friendship?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
